Current entertainment systems require a user to access television programming, the internet, and personal media in three separate interfaces. Additionally, menus used in each of these systems typically are intrusive. For example, when a user views a menu on a television or computer display, the menu typically covers the entire display blocking the multimedia stream. Other times, the menu covers the bottom part of the current multimedia stream without regard for what is being presented on the bottom portion of the display. By covering up the bottom portion of the display, a user misses important information on tickers positioned at the display.
Furthermore, menus are often poorly organized and contain very little information. A user either goes through a long list by date, channels and/or endlessly searches to find a particular file, program or movie. The menus for movies and television programs typically include only text. This makes it difficult to quickly find a desired program or movie. Also, the text provides very little information. Usually the text includes only the name of the program or movie and a quick summary.
Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.